


Сентенции

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Снейп никогда не хотел быть к кому-то привязанным, но даже если был, он выбирал это сам.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Сентенции

Конечно, Северус знал о том, что своих желаний нужно бояться – известная сентенция и, в общем-то, верная. Но он наивно предполагал, что его она не коснётся. 

Однако же…

Снейп ни о чем так страстно не мечтал, как о полной свободе. Ото всего – обязательств, тайн, долгов, людей. И, уж конечно, он не рассчитывал ни на что из этого, просто желал. В собственном финале Северус был уверен: так или иначе, но умереть ему придётся. Потому что… ну куда деться ещё? При любом раскладе ему нечего было делать в будущем.

Он лежал на грязном дощатом полу Воющей хижины, ждал и ждал, терял сознание и возвращался, и всё никак не умирал. Наконец, ему это надоело. Сколько ж можно? Не королева драмы.

Заштопать себя на скорую руку, добраться до безопасного дома, отлежаться, отпиться зельями, встать на ноги и уйти, не взяв ничего – на удивление, это не потребовало слишком много времени. Северус просто двигался: увеличивал шагами расстояние от пункта А до пункта Б - от прошлого до себя. И дышалось легко, легче с каждым шагом, как ни банально.

«Гори всё синим пламенем!» - думал он. Снейп получил прощение, пока стоял на самой грани, получил второй шанс, его никто не ждал и… всё. Это как родиться заново, снова выйти из материнского лона в полнейшую неизвестность. 

Первый год будто омыл его чистой радостью одиночества. Никто не вторгался в его личное пространство, не покушался на его время. Можно было не думать ни о чем. Иногда он молчал целыми днями просто потому, что мог себе это позволить.

А потом задергало. В идеальном для себя мире, как раз в таком, о котором он и мечтал, всё оказалось… картонным. То, за что приходилось биться в прошлой жизни, что урывал крохами, перестало иметь ценность, став легкодоступным. 

Захотелось оглянуться.

Он ещё не повернулся, не сделал первые шаги назад. Просто остановился и прислушался к себе.

Самая застарелая его боль не пульсировала больше открытой раной на сердце. Он заплатил и всё отмерло. Не выла тоска по привычному делу: не тянуло снова встать у стола, перелистывая фолианты в полумраке лаборатории, не хотелось следить за временем, зельем и интенсивностью огня под котлом. В возвращении не появился смысл и надобность. Только бы… знать? Убедиться, что у _него_ всё хорошо. Что снова выкрутился и восстанавливается, совсем как пресловутый феникс в кабинете покойного директора.

У Северуса оставалась лишь одна связь с прошлым – хрупкая и длинная, как жизнь. Он был уверен, что порвал и её тоже. Точнее, что там и рвать было нечего, что она сама отмерла и исчезла.

Он просто хотел знать, что Люциус в порядке. Не возвращаться, а только узнать.

Конечно, тот был жив, выкрутился. Жив был и Драко. А вот Нарцисса – нет. И на этих фактах слухи заканчивались. Больше никто и ничего не знал. Что странно: магический мир маленький, утаить шило в мешке было бы проще, чем информацию о такой семье, как Малфои.

Безусловно, ни о каком возвращении речь не шла: Снейп ещё не пресытился покоем и свободой действий. Да и к кому возвращаться? К чему?

Их странные отношения длились много лет, но так не дали ответа на вопрос – а кто они друг другу? 

Люциус ничего не просил. Никогда. Ни о встречах – всегда назначал время и место сам и мысли не допускал, что Снейп не придет; ни об услугах – даже присмотреть за сыном не потребовал, когда Драко отправился в школу. Ничего Малфою не было нужно. И разговаривать-то было не обязательно, если что: то ли у самого не бывало настроения говорить, то ли по лицу читал, что Северусу не хочется пустопорожней болтовни. 

Да Люциус и без слов обходился превосходно – на лице всегда всё написано! Самодовольно и лениво улыбался, позволяя любоваться собой, разворачивать, как подарок, освобождая от одежды. Прикрывал глаза и дышал чаще, когда Северус водил по обнажённому телу самыми кончиками пальцев. Целовал веки, заставляя держать глаза закрытыми, и ласкал сам, фыркающими мягкими смешками отвечая на каждый вздох или стон. Люциус не завоевывал, не доказывал и не самоутверждался. Он просто брал или отдавал – по желанию и настроению. Не душил слащавой нежностью, но и не уходил сразу после, а будто медленно растворялся утром, как Чеширский кот. Всё было почти так, как Северусу нравилось. 

Но только почти – устаревшие и истрепленные долгими размышлениями вопросы так и не находили своих ответов.

Во-первых, зачем? Малфой никогда и ничего не делал просто так. Тем более в отношениях с людьми. Прирожденный манипулятор, Люциус даже ошибки допускал в рамках дозволенного: ради шутки, от скуки или тщательно продумав небольшое отступление. Малфой не потратил бы просто так даже завтрак! Но от Снейпа не требовал ничего и никогда. Правда, Северус ему ни разу не отказал во встрече. Для околонаучного анализа, пожелай он провести подобный, не хватало данных – а что было бы, не приди он хоть единожды? Но он приходил, а Люциус снова ничего не просил и, казалось, ни на что не рассчитывал.

Во-вторых, почему? Почему именно он, Снейп? Почему сиятельный Малфой не заводил любовницу Северус знал – лучше Нарциссы Люциус найти не смог бы, а хуже – верх глупости. Это не были домыслы: однажды Малфой так и ответил в порыве откровенности. Так что с любовницами всё ясно. Но любовники? 

Ещё до первых арестов, до мнимой смерти Волдеморта, Роули зло, но вроде как шуткой, бросил Люциусу, что, мол, в _о_ зиться с полукровкой, да ещё _таким_ – неспроста что ли? Снейп не ждал, что Малфой будет его защищать. Если честно, он думал, что Люциус сейчас отшутится в том же тоне: никто не знал, какие именно отношения их связывают, а уж недалекому Торфинну и вовсе было бы непосильно догадаться, но подозрение было слишком опасным, даже намеком и дурацкой шуткой. Логично было ждать, что Люциус жестко огрызнется, отказываясь, отталкивая от себя Северуса.

Но Малфой только посмотрел на Роули: не приподнял удивленно бровь, не изобразил на лице утомленность от идиотов, раздражение или кривую ухмылку. Он просто смотрел и молчал. Долго. Пока сам Торфинн не смешался и не ушел от греха подальше. А через пару-тройку месяцев Роули неумело льстил, приглашая Снейпа на какую-то встречу насчет работы. И слишком бурно радовался, когда тот согласился и на ужин, и на необременительную подработку за хорошие деньги. 

«Не знал», - ответил Люциус в ответ на новость, что у Роули после этого как-то резко закончилась полоса неудач, преследовавшая его в последнее время.

Впрочем, Малфой светился сардонической усмешкой чересчур ярко для того, что слышал об этом впервые. Северусу не нужен был прямой ответ, кто именно и за что делал невыносимой жизнь Торфинна.

Но даже позднее Люциус ничего не потребовал ни напрямую, ни окольными путями, хотя теперь-то уж Северус был ему вроде как обязан против воли. Но… нет.

И вопрос «почему» встал острее, чем раньше. 

С положением, деньгами, известностью Малфой мог получить кого угодно, самых эстетически привлекательных любовников, в любом количестве. А Люциус щедро тратил своё время, свой интеллект и обаяние на угрюмого, некрасивого школьного учителя с паршивым характером. И ладно бы прихоть дружбы! Но Малфой соблазнял и соблазнял, дразнил умело и неустанно, добиваясь сначала согласия, а потом срывая страхи, принципы и внутренние запреты с Северуса, будто ненужную ветошь. Учил и приучал. 

Снейп не понимал, зачем он Люциусу. Однажды решившись на связь, он не страшился, а только ждал, когда Малфой наиграется и всё закончится само собой. Ждал и втайне наслаждался каждой минутой игры в подчинение-завоевание. В конце концов, жизнь научила его терять, поэтому ни на что иное Северус и не надеялся. Но отношения всё длились и длились - к этому привыкнуть было проще всего. Снейп и привык.

А теперь злился на себя: соскучился по поводкам? Захотелось снова бежать за кем-то, исполнять молчаливые приказы, тешить не своё самолюбие?

От этих мыслей злость разгоралась ещё больше: Северус понимал, что всё сказанное – неправда. Что Люциус никогда не надевал на него ошейник долга, не дергал цепью, не упивался властью над слабым. Но Снейп никак не мог взять в толк, что нужно Малфою и не понимал, что нужно ему самому – почему так упорно мысли о Люциусе возвращаются, словно скатываясь по спирали вниз, к центру чего-то неизвестного и скрытого от его понимания.

С собой бороться было трудно, но можно. Однако причин не было: Северус хотел знать, хотел убедиться, что эта страница его жизни прочитана, изучена и закрыта без потерь. Он оглянулся и сделал шаг назад: без спешки, обычным маггловским транспортом возвращался в Англию, не торопя очередное свое путешествие ни на день. Снейп и сейчас был свободен, с той лишь разницей, что впереди его ждала цель.

И вот он стоял перед знакомыми воротами и не решался войти. Не трусил, не думал о правильности своего решения. Просто ждал чего-то. Нужной минуты, быть может.

Оказалось, от прошлого его отделяло не так уж много времени. Скорее, бесконечное количество километров, людей, дел, слов – спрессовавшись в огромный поток, они проходили насквозь, не оставляя следа, не задевая и не отзываясь ничем, даже пустотой. Всего было много, и это множество стало гораздо обширнее, чем пара лет. Мешок без дна размером в два года.

Но эти ворота, этот дом и человек в нем – Северус хотел надеяться, что Люциус сейчас именно там – неожиданно заключали в себе неизмеримо больше четверти века вместе, рядом, на одной орбите. Парадоксы пространства и времени не переставали удивлять: всё, что годами составляло основу его жизни, ушло легко и безболезненно, а тот, кто был малым – заполнил собой мысли, воспоминания и чувства.

Северус не боялся холодного приёма, равнодушия. Он предполагал, что будет больно, так или иначе, но не страшился сделать шаг к тому, от чего отказался сам долгие два года назад - уж за что, а за свои решения и поступки Снейп умел нести ответственность, да и смерть научила не закрываться от правды.

Ворота открылись по первому же приказу палочки, будто только этого и ждали. Старый эльф молча отворил массивную дверь, жестом приглашая следовать за ним. Северусу не нужно было показывать дорогу – сколько бы времени ни прошло, он помнил каждый угол и поворот, каждую ступеньку лестницы. Снейп не заметил исчезновения домовика, шел и чувствовал, как из груди вверх поднимался мягкий комок, перекрывая горло волнением. Как будто кусочек сердца бился под адамовым яблоком.

Обошлось без немедленных объяснений и бурного проявления чувств. Люциус стоял в коридоре, у открытой настежь двери своего кабинета, мягко улыбался, обнимал дольше и крепче обычного, всматривался в лицо и кивал каким-то своим мыслям и словам Северуса. Только улыбка слегка дрожала, да ещё Малфой то и дело под разными мелкими предлогами касался плеч и рук Снейпа, проверяя его реальность на ощупь.

\- Я рад, что ты жив, - в голосе Люциуса проскакивала хрипотца.

\- И я рад видеть, - Северус прокашлялся, - что ты в порядке.

Малфой усмехнулся, отошел к барному столику, открывая графин и разливая коньяк по бокалам. Снейп улавливал каждый жест, как кадр: по-прежнему прямая несгибаемая спина, точные и плавные движения рук, наклон головы - мучительно далекий и невероятно близкий Люциус, как и раньше, заставлял собой любоваться. Несмотря на возраст, на усталость, на волнение, он всё ещё был прежним.

\- Что Драко?

\- Как все в его возрасте: увлечен, прожигает жизнь, строит что-то своё и снисходительно самоуверен в том, что умнее отца и точно не повторит моих ошибок. Слава Мерлину, так оно и будет. Желание открыто меня обвинять у него сильно приглушено смертью матери: отец не прав, зато жив. В общем, сын повзрослел окончательно.

\- Нарцисса?..

\- Позже, Северус, - Люциус покачал головой, передавая ему бокал. – Не сейчас. Тем более ты и так знаешь.

\- Прости.

Малфой снова только хмыкнул.

\- Ну а ты? Как ты был всё это время?

\- Хорошо.

Люц кивнул, не требуя большего. 

\- Мальчишка Поттер только носом землю не рыл, пока тебя искал, - Малфой сел в кресло напротив.

\- Зачем?

\- Благодарить, очевидно. Он молод, но не идиот: понимает, что без тебя его шансы уменьшились бы вдвое как минимум.

\- Не заинтересован, - отмахнулся Северус.

Люциус улыбнулся и снова покачал головой.

\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Понятия не имею, как надолго и какие у тебя планы, но мэнор к твоим услугам. В конце концов, мы тебе обязаны гораздо больше, чем Поттер.

\- Ты никогда не считал моих долгов тебе, не начинай считать свои, Люциус. Тем более что я мог защитить Драко лучше, если бы…

\- И я мог бы. Иронично, что за нас это сделали Поттер и Нарцисса, не находишь?

Северус хотел возразить или согласиться, но не стал, увидев лицо Малфоя: казалось, тот расслабляется впервые за долгое время, позволяя себе не отдохнуть, но выпустить боль наружу. И от осознания доверия Северус не мог найти слов. Он никогда даже мысли не допускал, что был чем-то значимым для Люциуса.

\- Почему, Люц?

\- М? – непонимающе нахмурился Малфой.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты… почему меня… - слова затолпились, устроили давку и Снейп умолк, подбирая лучшие и самые важные из них.

\- Вот в чем причина возвращения! – Люциус даже рассмеялся ненадолго и покачал головой. – Ты не меняешься – вечное желание докопаться до сути. 

Он вздохнул, поднялся и отошел к окну, покручивая почти пустой бокал в руке.

\- Сначала просто так. Собственно, ты был ребенком для чего-то большего. Потом стало интересно. А после… мне просто было хорошо, - Люциус пожал плечами и обернулся. – Северус, для этого не нужно было ждать столько лет! Мог бы просто спросить, мы же семья!

Малфой снова вздохнул – на этот раз разочарованно - и отвернулся.

\- Я думал, ты знаешь меня не хуже Нарси.

\- Она… 

\- Знала? Конечно. Нарцисса читала меня легко, как и ты. Только никогда не молчала.

«Сложные системы распадаются», любил повторять Люциус. Согласно этому принципу, у него всё было просто, хотя и не на поверхности лежало. Но вот только Северус никогда не был экспертом в человеческой психологии, в отношениях и просто держался ото всего такого подальше. 

Не было у осторожного Люциуса друзей: враги, соперники, деловые партнеры – кто угодно. Но не друзья. Малфои доверяли только семье.

«Мы же семья»…

Эгоистичная сволочь, заносчивый и самовлюбленный, Люциус не умел да и не хотел ограничивать себя. Нарцисса это приняла, как данность, приняла мужа, каким он был, и осталась счастлива – только слепец мог не увидеть этого. И Снейп принимал Люциуса безоговорочно, получая в ответ то, в чем нуждался – свободу, личное пространство, друга, любовника и отношения без обязательных рамок. Просто Малфою было слишком мало кого-то одного. Или его было слишком много для кого-то одного. Оба варианта могли оказаться верными.

Северус не знал, что нужно делать дальше. Наверное, стоило уйти – теперь всё ясно и кончено, и нет смысла тянуть время.

Но мысль о том, чтобы оставить Люциуса в эту минуту, в огромном пустом доме, одного… У Драко своя жизнь, Нарциссы нет, Северус уйдет – что останется у Малфоя? Гордость. Жизнь вопреки, маска, сила воли, упрямство.

Снейп не понимал, что будет делать, если останется. Он не хотел… 

\- Не могу сказать, что и я понимаю тебя: бесцельно колесить по миру, заниматься какой-то бестолковой мелочью, читать, днями не выходить из дома, сводить общение до необходимого минимума, растрачивать себя и время на пустяки – чем уж таким ты занят среди магглов, что не можешь делать здесь? Я рад, если импровизированная смерть приносит тебе удовольствие, но понять не в силах. Побег от чего?

\- Это не побег, Люциус. Я просто хотел остаться один.

\- Просто один? – Малфой недовольно прищурился. – Всё равно не понимаю. Если бы я всю жизнь тащил на себе воз обязанностей, доказывал что-то, куда-то стремился, преодолевая препятствия так же, как это делал ты, я бы с ума сошел от тоски и безделья. Ты же мазохист в глубине души - хлебом не корми, дай кого-то опекать и распекать. Один?! Ну-ну…

Снейпу иррационально хотелось закатить глаза. Ну, конечно! Знаменитое малфоевское Я в действии. Искал Поттер, а нашел Люциус. Всю его жизнь разузнал, измерил, взвесил и признал очень легкой. А тут ему кто-то возражать вздумал!

\- Люц, а тебе не кажется, что это ты меня недостаточно хорошо знаешь?

\- Нет, не кажется, - совершенно серьезно и рассудительно заявил Малфой. – Но если ты настаиваешь на собственном аскетизме, я не буду уговаривать или сопротивляться. Хочешь быть аскетом - хоть ашрам из веток строй и носи набедренную повязку.

В голосе отчетливо стали проскальзывать нотки злого сарказма – ещё немного и Люциус начнет отталкивать его. 

Снейпа переполнила радость узнавания. Возможно, Малфой прав: какая разница, где быть свободным? В конце концов, если не усложнять, не строить заранее обречённые вавилонские башни домыслов, то Северус банально соскучился. Он маг и ему нужен Люциус, и что со всем этим делать, Снейп не знал.

Тяжело быть свободным – нужно самому ставить цели.

Под тонким хлопком рубашки у Малфоя была теплая кожа и напряженные мышцы плеч. Спина вздымалась слишком равномерно для по-настоящему спокойного дыхания, но если прижаться чуть сильнее, уткнуться в затылок, туда, где начинается неизменный с годами хвост белых волос, втянуть знакомый и уже родной запах, провести по рукам вниз и вверх, оглаживая и успокаивая, то…

\- Я не знаю, что мне здесь делать, Люциус.

\- В этом я тоже не спец – скукотища страшная, а стареть, вроде бы, рано.

\- А дела?

\- Драко отлично справляется. Я теперь бумажный тигр.

\- Тогда, раз ты не занят очередными великими проектами, мог бы поехать со мной в Британскую Колумбию.

\- В Канаду?

\- Если этот кусок суши не откололся от материка, пока я ехал сюда, то да, она всё ещё в Канаде.

\- А там что? – крепкие пальцы как бы ненавязчиво обернулись вокруг ладони Снейпа.

\- Понятия не имею: то ли недвижимость, то ли какие-то вещи. Я нашел наследство Принцев, но что именно, в документах не сказано.

\- Занятно. Можно прокатиться. В конце концов, хоть развеемся. А ты не против поужинать? Драко должен был прийти…

***

Безусловно, отдых – это прекрасно. Но в чём-то Люциус был прав – скучно. Хотя о мстительной натуре Малфоя-старшего следовало вспомнить раньше, до того, как в мэнор буквально влетели Драко и… Поттер. Привычно переругиваясь за ужином, пытаясь остановить слишком воодушевленные планы Люциуса, подначки Драко и попытки мямлить о прошлом у Поттера, Снейп раздражения не чувствовал. Хотя в какой-то момент, когда Люциус повысил на Драко голос, а Поттер кинулся защищать своего, Мерлин прости, парня, Снейп не остался в стороне, одергивая уже самого Поттера… В общем, Британская Колумбия не показалась ему чересчур далекой. А ироничный взгляд из-под ресниц, брошенный на него Малфоем-старшим дал понять, как искренне он наслаждается маленькой местью в виде поттеровского сынка за его, Северуса, долгое отсутствие.

И вечером, избавившись от гостей, от самого Люциуса, запершись в комнате, Снейп почувствовал настоящее удовлетворение от заслуженного покоя, ибо на первый раз было многовато.

Правда, покой был кратким: в темноте, не зажигая свет, вошел Люц, улегся рядом и фыркнул в ответ на невысказанный вопрос:

\- Ты же всё равно не спишь.

Известная сентенция «Не возвращайтесь туда, где вам было хорошо» с Северусом определенно не сработала. 

И он был… доволен. Хотя и чертовски устал!


End file.
